A number of manufacturing processes need, at some point thereof, transferring items from a supply zone to a discharge zone.
In the food industry, vacuum belt feeders are used from ovens to containers for retrieving baked goods still in baking moulds and conveying them, while at some point along the way dropping the baked goods from the moulds. A means of suction actuated by vacuum is used on the vacuum belt feeders, which allows the moulds to adhere to the conveyor and then dropping them for example.
However, in cases where the transferred items must be sorted out in relation to classification criteria, it is not sufficient that the items be conveyed then dropped. They must also be dropped at target locations, which requires that the vacuum belt feeders be synchronized. For example, in a wood floor manufacturing line, boards processed by a tenoner are conveyed to a wood grader. It may be contemplated using mechanical setups or automated handling to feed the grader. However, such solutions usually involve complex installations, as well as expensive monitoring and maintenance.
There is therefore a need in the art for a synchronized vacuum belt feeder.